


Tiny Beautiful Things

by blueruin



Series: A Song for You [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueruin/pseuds/blueruin
Summary: The title is from Cheryl Strayed's wonderful book of the same name, and this story was inspired by Joep Beving's brilliant piece entitled "Sleeping Lotus."This is for Millie, whose presence I have dearly missed.





	Tiny Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueghosts/gifts).

> The title is from Cheryl Strayed's wonderful book of the same name, and this story was inspired by Joep Beving's brilliant piece entitled "Sleeping Lotus."
> 
> This is for Millie, whose presence I have dearly missed.

Things that make me think I’m dreaming:

  * the first night I met you (The streets were dark save for a few lamp posts with yellow light that made you seem like you were glowing. You breezed in like an apparition, and my heart has never recovered since.)
  * your hand in mine (because there’s no way. There’s no way.)
  * when you said, "stay" (in that quiet yet commanding tone that made everything around me stop)
  * hearing you say my name (because there’s no way it sounded like that before you)
  * seeing you laugh (and how it somehow made you glow even more because that can’t be right, can it?)
  * you, running your finger along my cheekbone and saying, "I think I’ve thought about this before."

Things that I thought were true:

  * that meeting the love of my life would make my heart stop
  * that a kiss could save me
  * that a kiss could save you
  * that love is enough
  * that finding your person means an eternity of happiness
  * that I’m enough to soothe the half-empty ache in your soul
  * that I can keep you with me forever

Things that make me believe in magic:

  * laying on the roof and hearing nothing but silence ("That’s the sound of stars, you know," you whispered, and I swear I saw a tiny star blink in rapid succession as if agreeing with you in morse code.)
  * that tiny freckle in your eye
  * when you paint and you let me look over your shoulder
  * the fact that every animal runs towards you when they see you
  * songs that make me think of you and fill my soul
  * that crinkly-eyed smile you do that makes people stop in their tracks to just stare at you
  * the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about your family
  * the sun that doesn’t seem enough to wake you up in the mornings
  * thunderstorms and how they calm you down
  * the moon and how you seem to be kindred spirits
  * lazy afternoons that give the sensation of melting into what’s around us to take everything in
  * fluttering curtains on a cool, clear night
  * watching you sleep

Things that make me believe in you:

  * this
  * here
  * now
  * with you

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to talk, send me a note on [Tumblr](https://smoke-flowers.tumblr.com) and I’ll reply. I promise.


End file.
